Sleeping Beauty Bleach Version
by upperstorykid
Summary: Rukia dan Ichigo pergi ke perpustakaan, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang tidak diduga terjadi.


A**uthor Notes :** Fanfic pertama. hehehe

**Disclaimer :** semua tokohnya punya Kubo sensei. ficnya karangan saya. haha.

**R&R!**

* * *

Hari ini masih seperti hari-hari lainnya. Yang berbeda karena Ichigo telah berhasil mengalahkan Aizen dan membunuhnya. Gin tobat, Tosen bunuh diri karena dia disadarin kalo keadilan yang dia anut gak bener. Para Arrancar bebas dan akhirnya mereka dan para Vizard dibolehin tinggal di Soul Society, tapi cuma di Rukon'gai aja, itu juga abis kekuatan hollow mereka dimusnahkan pake hougyoku lagi dan akhirnya hougyoku pun dimusnahkan juga.

"JDUG!" Rukia melempar bola basket dengan brutalnya ke kepala Ichigo. Sekarang lagi waktu pelajaran olahraga. Pas Rukia lagi ngobrol-ngobrol sama anak-anak lain, tiba-tiba Ichigo yang lagi tanding basket nggak sengaja ngepass ke kepala Rukia karena posisi duduk Rukia deket banget sama posisi Asano.  
"Oy, sakit tau! Kan gua nggak sengaja!" protes Ichigo sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terhantam bola tadi.  
"Lo tuh bukannya minta maaf malah marah-marah lagi! Gue tuh cewek!" balas Rukia, pura-pura menangis.  
"Ceh, gua tau lo nangis boongan." cibir Ichigo. Rukia malah nangis beneran.  
"Ku.. Kurosaki jahat.. aku kan.. cuma.. protes sedikit.. tapi.. kamu.. hik.." kata Rukia terpatah-patah oleh tangisannya sambil menatap Ichigo seperti anak kucing yang lapar (oke itu bohongan, gak mungkin Rukia jadi kaya gini. Aku gak suka ooc jadi diginiin ajayaa.  
"L--loh beneran..? Eh.. Rukia.. jangan nangis.." kata Ichigo panik. Sebenernya dia pengen meluk Rukia karena mukanya Rukia lagi imut-imutnya (gemes--Rukia kan jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresi imut XD)  
"RUKIA?" kata anak-anak lain curiga sambil memicingkan mata. Ichigo cold-sweated. Tiba-tiba Chizuru nepok bahu Ichigo dari belakang sambil nyodorin tangannya.  
"Heh"  
"Selamat ya," kata Chizuru sambil menyalami Ichigo. "Aku ikut seneng, ternyata kamu udah jadian sama Rukia." (padahal dalem hati seneng karena bisa menguasai Orihime sepenuhnya- author : eaa tunggu dulu mbak ada Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra di SMA Karakura XDD)  
"E-eh? Nggak k"  
"Iya selamat ya Kurosaki." kata murid lain. Lama-lama murid-murid kelas Ichigo jadi membentuk barisan buat nyalamin Ichigo (hampir mirip sungkeman). Di barisan terakhir ada cewek berambut ungu sedang sambil nangis.  
"Loh, Senna? Kenapa..?" tanya Ichigo (author : gak sensitif banget sih lu )  
"ICHIGO-KUN JAHAAAAAT!" teriak cewek itu sambil nampar Ichigo terus kabur. Ichigo megang pipinya yang ditabok Senna dengan wajah heran ala Ichigo.  
"Hus, hus, yasudah, Kurosaki, kamu temani pacarmu ke uks dulu. Kamu harus bertanggung jawab atas lukanya." kata Ochi-sensei yang menggantikan guru olahraga sambil menggoda Ichigo.  
"Ya ampun bu saya nggak pacaran sama dia! Suka aja nggak!" kata Ichigo sebel. Terus Rukia tiba-tiba nyodorin kedua tangannya ke Ichigo (posisi Rukia masih duduk karena jatuh) sambil bilang dengan manja, "Ichigoo.. gendoong.." (sekalian mau ngerjain Ichigo juga)  
"Ap"  
"Cieeeeeee witwiiw tau deh yang udah pacaraaan maunya mesra teruuuuus!" teriak teman-temannya heboh. Busa Kon udah abis dicakar-cakar Orihime.  
"Arrrgh! Berisiik!" kata Ichigo kesal sambil ngegendong Rukia. Teman-temannya masih suit-suitan.

Di UKS

"Lo tuh apa-apaan sih!? Jadi ribut kan sekelas!" protes Ichigo sambil naro Rukia di kasur UKS.  
"Iseng." jawab Rukia singkat. Ichigo pengen nyekek Rukia sebenernya, tapi karena Rukia cewek, ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya.  
"Yaudah, lo istirahat aja dulu disini. Gue tinggal ya. Bye." kata Ichigo dengan cool-nya. Tiba-tiba Rukia ngelempar obat keseleo yang tadi dikasih Ichigo.  
"Apasih"  
"Gendongin ke perpustakaan"  
"Gendong? Jalan aja sendiri"  
"Tadi kan lu yang bikin gua keseleo"  
"..... yaudah"  
Akhirnya sesuai permintaan Rukia, Ichigo menggendong Rukia sampai ke perpustakaan.

Di Perpustakaan

"Lo mau ngapain?" tanya Ichigo abis naro Rukia di kursi.  
"Ya baca lah." kata Rukia.  
"Jangan bilang lo bakal nyuruh gue nyariin buku satu-satu, buat lo?" tanya Ichigo keberatan. Tak disangka-sangka ternyata Rukia bisa berdiri, malah dia jalan nyari buku.  
"Loh kok"  
"Dibilangin iseng," jawab Rukia simpel. Ichigo ngamuk-ngamuk dengan suara kecil (kan lagi di perpustakaan T.T). Lalu Rukia menemukan satu buku yang menarik perhatiannya.  
"Mo baca apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil ngelirik buku yang dipegang Rukia.  
"Mmm.. Sleeping beauty.." jawab Rukia dengan nada ceria. Ichigo ngakak.  
"Ngapain lo ngakak!?" tanya Rukia malu.  
"Ha.. habisnya lo milih buku gituan.. kirain mo nyari buku sastra bagus ato apa"  
"Brisik!" potong Rukia marah campur malu. Lalu ia duduk di kursinya yang tadi sambil membuka-buka halaman demi halaman. Di tengah halaman, dia menemukan secarik kertas kecil dan membacanya.  
"Apaan tuh?" tanya Ichigo.  
"'ucapkan mantra ini dan kau akan menemui hal menarik.' . Apa nih?" tanya Rukia balik.  
"Coba baca mantranya." usul Ichigo. Saat Rukia mulai membaca mantranya, angin kencang berputar di dekat meja mereka.  
"Wa-waduh! Kenapa nih!? Rukia! Berhenti baca mantranya!" perintah Ichigo panik.  
"Nggak bisa! Mulut gue gak bisa berhenti!" jawab Rukia panik juga. Saat Rukia selesai membaca mantra tersebut, mereka berdua terseot ke dalam buku itu.  
"Aaaaaaah!!"


End file.
